


Don't be Sorry

by lazingcat



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, My attempt at angst, but jihoon loves him anyways, kinda deepwink, woojin's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazingcat/pseuds/lazingcat
Summary: It would have been easier if I’d never met you. If we hadn’t become friends and then partner-in-crimes. It wouldn’t have hurt so much if we didn’t have any history. But we did. And now all I can do is to sit here, and wallow in my decisions and what-could-have-beens. But you know what Park Woojin, even if it would have been easier, I don’t regret meeting you, or the time we spent together. It’s hard to regret someone you love.





	Don't be Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attached/gifts).



He was going to kill him.

 

Jihoon scuffed his shoes against the carpeted floor of the hallways. The lamppost outside the window reflected yellow flourescent light onto where he stood. It was 8:35 PM. He’d know, because it was the fifth time he checked his watch in the last three minutes. 

 

He glanced warily out the window, painfully aware that it was going to snow soon. The weather had been shifting between snowing and being just freezing-as-Director Kim’s-glare cold the last couple of days. But Jihoon knew that with his luck, it’ll start to snow the one day he had to walk home.

 

Jihoon felt the ever familiar feeling of irritation starting to build up again. When Woojin said that dance practice was going to end late, Jihoon assumed that his childhood friend/enemy meant around 6:00 PM. Now 2 hours later, he was still waiting for the guy to finish up. He resisted the urge to peek through the window in the door. Park Jihoon was not worried. No, he was mad. (Or so he told himself anyways).

 

Even drama wasn’t that bad. Sure, it was only the end of November, and the production wasn’t due for another month, but he’d didn’t have to stay on campus until 9 on a Tuesday. Friday’s were another thing thought. He groaned inwardly at the thought.

 

The finger numbing wind rattled the tree branches outside. Small white flakes that were hanging on the branches dropped to the ground. The hollow  _ whooshes _ of the wind outside eerily reminded him of the horror film that Woojin forced him to watch last weekend. He silently cursed his friend again.  _ That’s it, I’ve been waiting outside long enough. _

 

Chapped lips pursed impatiently, brown eyes narrowed on the door.  _ 1, 2. _ He propelled himself off the wall, and braced himself to slam the door open. 

 

“Jihoon?” All the came to an end as the door opened creakingly, and moppy black hair peeked from inside. Hyungseob stared at him, and he stared back, eyes blinking owlishly.  Hyungseob titled his head in curiosity as he took in Jihoon trying to...what was he trying to do?

 

His left leg frozen midway in an arch, his arms up in a boxing position? “Were you trying to kick the door open?” He asked Jihoon amusedly, his eyes smile showing as he giggled. 

 

A red flush steadily made its way up Jihoon’s neck, spreading onto his cheeks and ears. Quickly rearranging his limbs to seem more normal, Jihoon coughed, “...no.”

 

“Okay then,” Hyungseob nodded, his bouncy curls matted with sweat moving along with his head. He stared at Jihoon with a knowing look, waiting for him to ask.

 

Jihoon shifted from one foot to the other. It wasn’t like he cared about Park Woojin anyways. He was just annoyed that he was forced to wait. But he knew, oh he knew. That if he expressed any semblance to concern for the other Park, then Hyungseob would run off and blabber to Woojin. And then he’d never hear the end of it from the lesser of the two Parks. He could already picture the endless teasing accompanied with Woojin’s smug smirk.

 

“What’s taking you so long?” The exasperated and slightly angered voice of the Student Council President, Euiwoong, called from inside the practice room. Quick footsteps thudded gently against the wooden floor as he jogged towards the door to see what, or rather who, was taking up their precious practice hours.

 

“Oh. Park Jihoon.”

 

“Lee Euiwoong,” JIhoon nodded back. If they were in Korea, he would have bristled at the lack of respect, but alas. They were in America, where honorifics only really existed if the person was much older than you. So in the meantime, he’ll settle with staring resolutely at the president.

 

“Ahn Hyungseob~.” His best friend, and Woojin’s best friend, stared at him. Hyungseob blinked and smiled cheerfully back at them. “I was feeling left out.” As if that was an explanation.

 

Hyungseob was promptly ignored, much to his chagrin. And it showed as much. Euiwoong resigned himself with a sigh when Hyunseob rested his chin on his shoulder. “You stink.”

 

“So do you,” Hyungseob smiled. Euiwoong scrunched his nose in disgust before poking the other boy’s side. The result? Peals of giggles escaping from Hyungseob. His best friend watched him fondly.

 

Euiwoong redirected his attention back to Jihoon, who had been waiting not-so-patiently at the side. You’d think after being friends with Daniel and Seongwoo for so long, he’d be used to excessive PDA. But this. This wasn’t Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo’s blatant, hanging off the other like love-sick koalas, flirting. Euiwoong and Hyunseob were the childhood-friends-turned-lover trope. But they were still caught in the lingering glances and denial stage.

 

A bitter taste rose in Jihoon’s mouth. He told himself that it was because he was annoyed with being the third wheel, and not that he was jealous or anything. He tried to not let that show, but obviously, he didn’t do a great job by the worried look Hyungseob shot him. 

 

“Anyways, if you’re looking for Woojin, he left a while ago,” he informed him.

 

“...he left?”

 

“Yeah, with one of his classmates?” Euiwoong turned to Hyungseob for clarification.

 

“Kim Mina,” Hyungseob confirmed.

 

His stomach clenched painfully. He furled and unfurled his fists. That bitter feeling spread again, but this time, it was intensified. Jihoon wasn’t feeling betrayed or anything. He was fine, really. Maybe a little (okay, maybe more than a little) pissed off that he spent all the time waiting for a guy who left already. The one time he didn’t call Woojin, because he knew the guy had a showcase coming up, he got ditched.

 

“Jihoonie?”

 

“Ah, looks like I got a Park to go beat up,” Jihoon covered up his feelings of jealousy with a smirk, promising immediate pain to the one who did him wrong.

 

“You’re scaring me!” Hyunseob hid behind Euiwoong, who patted his head in comfort. 

 

“Sorry.” Jihoon smiled what he thought to be a cute smile. Hyungseob shrunk back even more from his post behind Euiwoong. “I’ll get going then.”

 

“Bye Jihoon,” Euiwoong waved. There was a hand that peaked from behind Euiwoong’s shoulder that waved him goodbye too. Jihoon felt bad for scaring the poor guy but he had more important things to deal with at the moment.

 

The two watched him stalk off, muttering curses with his innocent looking face.

 

“Woojin’s dead isn’t he?”

 

“Just like you if you don’t get back to practice.”

 

“You’re no fun.”

 

***

 

“Woojin Park,” Jihoon growled into the phone.

 

“Jihoon?” Woojin’s confused voice filtered through his phone, “What a nice way to greet someone.”

 

“Well traitors don’t have much of a choice when it comes to what type of greeting they get.”

 

“Traitor? How am I a traitor?” He started to sound more and more amused, just Jihoon felt more and more annoyed. Jihoon could imagine Woojin’s snaggletoothed smirk, as he most likely, lied around in his bed. Probably all warm and cozy, unlike Jihoon, who was tracking through the snow with a parka that didn’t help with the cold at all. 

 

“Use your brain, former best friend of mine..”

 

“Hmmm, let’s see,” Woojin played along, “Did I take one of your sweaters again? Can’t be that, the longest you’d ever be mad at me for that would be an hour at most, and I took your sweater this morning…”

 

“You what.” 

 

“Could it be that it was because I told Miss. Clark that the reason why you were late to class was because you had some bowel problems?”

 

“Hey Woojin Park! I’m going to kill you!” Jihoon threatened over the line, as he huddled underneath the bus station, taking temporary shelter. But despite that, he could feel some of his anger leave as he heard Woojin’s teasing voice over the line.

 

“You love me too much for that~.” Anything Jihoon was going to say got stuck in his throat. How frustrating, that Woojin could say that as if it were the most normal for him to say. While he was here, face turning increasingly red, not because of how cold the winds were, but because of his thumping heart.

 

“Jihoon? Hellooo?” Woojin smiled at Jihoon’s silence, knowing the other was flustered with his affections. Ah, Jihoon was too cute to tease. If only he were there to see the other’s blushing face.

 

“S-shut up. I hate your stupid face,” Jihoon stammered.

 

Woojin laughed, his deep voice not doing anything to help with Jihoon’s situation.

 

“Sure thing sweet cheeks. You’re blushing right now, aren’t you.” There was no questioning tone in Woojin’s voice. It was a statement made, knowing the older’s personality after he spent long months breaking down his barriers. The cute-looking boy, who tried to act manly, was still a softie at heart. And there was no doubt in Woojin’s mind that he was, as well, for his best friend.

 

“Of course not you tw-Achoo!” Jihoon’s sneeze resonated through the speaker of Woojin’s phone. The boy sat up straight from the noise, glancing concernedly at his phone. 

 

Jihoon shivered, wiping his nose with his sleeve and pulling his jacket tighter around him. If the bus didn’t get here soon, he’d turn into a Jihoon-popsicle, and he was too cute to be an ice sculpture.

 

“Bless you. Did you manage to get sick between the time school ended until now? It’s only been a few hours Jihoon. I know your immune system sucks, but it’s not that bad. You brought a jacket with you, didn’t you? How could you get sick-”

 

“It’s what happens when you wait for your best friend until freaking 9 o’clock, only to find out you’ve been ditched for a girl,” Jihoon cut off Woojin’s 20 questions. His previous feelings of annoyance towards Woojin resurfaced.

 

“...Shit! We were supposed to walk home today!”

 

“Great job realizing genius,” Jihoon scoffed. He raised on his tip toes, eyes squinting to locate the bus. To his immense relief, he saw one approaching.

 

“I’m so sorry! Mina asked if I could walk her home because there was a guy following her around or something, and she saved my physics’ grade last semester. I totally forgot!”

 

At Woojin’s apologetic, and genuinely guilty, voice, Jihoon sighed. Trust his best friend to be annoying nice to everybody. “Yeah, whatever, I don’t care.”

 

“Where are you? Are you still on campus? I’ll get my mom to come pick you up,” Woojin rose from his bed, hopping slightly as he pulled on his socks, ready to dash out the door.

 

“Calm yourself. Don’t drag Auntie here because you were forgetful. The bus is here anyways,” he reassured Woojin. Scanning his card, he nodded slightly to the driver, who looked at him blankly.

 

“Dam high schoolers.” He heard the guy mumbled under his breath. Jihoon chose not to say anything, too tired to even defend why he was out so late.

 

“I’m sorry again, really.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

“Really JIhoonie. Forgive me?”

 

Jihoon rested his head against the window and inwardly sighed. Any traces of anger vanished from in him, leaving him tired. But hearing Woojin made him smile a bit.

 

“Fine you dumb butt. I forgive you.”

 

“It won’t happen again, promise.” Woojin reassured him.

 

“It better not,” Jihoon mock-growled into the phone, “Otherwise I’ll really get angry.”

 

“Yes sir,” Woojin laughed. 

 

***

 

But it happened again. And again. Woojin’s attention was taken by Kim Mina, who a pretty, albeit boring girl. Each time it happened, he forgave Woojin. Because Woojin with his annoyingly weird accent that never disappeared from the time he stayed in Korea and his eyes that always looked so guilty whenever he forgot about Jihoon, was really sorry, and he shouldn’t be petty. He shouldn’t be jealous that Woojin was splitting his time between him and Mina. He shouldn’t be, because they were best friends, not boyfriends.

 

And that’s what he told JInyoung when the brat became the 3rd person that day to ask him where Woojin is. “Am I his keeper? How should I know?”

 

“Aren’t the two of you dating?” Jinyoung asked, not looking up from his Calculus textbook.

 

Jihoon spluttered, almost falling off the chair he was leaning back on. “What? Who told you that?”

 

“That’s what the whole school thinks.” Jinyoung’s nonchalant voice that was spewing nonsense was really starting to annoy him.

 

If you asked any of his classmates, they’d tell you how Jihoon was getting scarier each day, with his smile that grew tenser with more murderous intentions each day. But they’d never say that to him. The one time someone jokingly told Jihoon that he was starting to resemble a jilted lover, he got shot down with a glare so cold, he could almost see his life flashing in front of his eyes.

 

“Well the school is filled with people whose IQ are dropping faster than birds in the sky during game season,” Jihoon cursed, flipping through his textbook with harsher that he should have. 

 

“...so you’re not dating.” Jinyoung finally looked up from his textbook, staring at him with enough intensity to make him drag his eyes towards somewhere else.

 

Jihoon coughed, “That’s what I said. You know, I finally understand why the other students call you Deep-”

 

“Do you want to go grab coffee then?”

 

“...what.” Jihoon stared at Jinyoung with disbelief, trying to find any jest in his eyes. But the other’s eyes were steady and serious.

 

“Since you’re not dating Woojin, go on a date with me,” Jinyoung reiterated, not breaking eye contact.

 

The two stared at each other in silence, before Jihoon’s awkward laugh filled it up. There was a red flush making its way up his neck and to his face, but he ignored that. “...you’re kidding right?”

 

“Is that a no then?’

 

Jihoon hesitated. Up until that point, he never thought of Jinyoung as anything more than a friend. He’s been confessed to many times before, but this was the first time that one of his friends confessed to him. And he didn’t want to hurt Jinyoung’s feelings. He could accept the request, but he knew, that Jinyoung would never come first in his heart.

 

Jinyoung saw the older’s hesitation. But it was okay, he had something that’ll help you.

 

‘You like Woojin, don’t you. I don’t mind not being first, or even second to you. But I’ll promise to not leave you like he did.” Jinyoung watched as Jihoon winced, and mentally smirked. He knew that was what the older was insecure about. Sure, it might be mean of him to use it to his advantage, but Jinyoung was a man on a mission. And he didn’t care about what means he’d had to use to accomplish it. 

 

He stood up from his chair, eyes not leaving Jihoon’s. “Think about it. I’m free today afterschool, so just give me a call if you change your mind.” With that, Jinyoung grabbed his textbooks and left.

 

What? That was what floated in Jihoon’s mind the rest of day. Jinyoung’s confession had been surprisingly to say the least, and he had no idea to respond it. It would be too cruel of him to take him up on his offer so that Jihoon could use him as rebound. But yet, there was a part of him that was tired of being abandoned by Woojin recently. Woojin, who had gotten himself a girlfriend that was nice than Jihoon could ever be.

 

Jihoon shook his vead, ignoring the weird looks he got from the other student. He hurried his pace to the parking lot. Checking his phone, the time read 2:35. Woojin should be coming out soon. He’d promise to treat Jihoon to the new cafe that opened up a month ago as an apology for all the times he had to ditch him.

 

And Jihoon would be a liar to say that he wasn’t excited. He’d finally be able to spend some quality time with his friend.

 

His thoughts were cut off from the ringing of his phone. Woojin’s name flashed on the screen, and Jihoon smiled a little as he picked it up.

 

“Where are you? A line’s going to form by the time-”

 

“I’m sorry,” Woojin’s voice stopped whatever he had planned to say. He was filled with the feeling of disappointment that he was starting to get familiar with. “Mina’s parents asked mine if I could-”

 

“Forget it. I don’t care.” Jihoon hung up, clenching the phone in his hand to try to and control the bitter emotions. Of course she’d met his parents already. Of course he was getting replaced, because as nice as Auntie was, she’d want her precious son to be with someone he was biologically meant to be with. Did he feel bad about hanging up on Woojin?

 

...He’d revisit that thought later.

 

_ “Think about it. I’m free today afterschool, so just give me a call if you change your mind.” _ Jinyoung’s word that had been echoing around in his head. He said he’d be fine with being second in his heart. He said it himself, JIhoon convinced himself. I’m not a bad person if he was willing.

 

Fingers shaking, he scrolled down his list of contacts to see JInyoung’s name.

 

“Hey Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung smirked from the podium that he leaned against as he was watching Jihoon’s internal fight with himself. “Does the new cafe that just opened sound good to you?”

 

“...yeah.”

 

***

 

He was being petty. And selfish. Jihoon knew that. But he didn’t care.

 

“You’re dating Jinyoung?” Woojin’s unreadable gaze landed on his. He stared back, refusing to surrender, even if that was all he wanted to do.

 

“Yeah, since last week.” The words came out much more casually than he expected. He gave himself a mental pat on the back.

 

“I heard from Seongwoo.” The unspoken, why-didn’t-you-tell-me filled the room, but Jihoon chose to not acknowledge it.

 

“I forgot.” He watched with bitter satisfaction as Woojin flinched. Take that. That’s what you get for ditching me all those times.

 

“...do you really like him?” There was something in Woojin’s eyes that made Jihoon want to take back what he said. He shook his head inwardly. No, be strong Jihoon.

 

“I do.”

 

“And us?” Jihoon wanted to laugh out of sheer disbelief. 

 

“Us? What do you mean by that?”

 

Woojin’s gaze hardened, and his legs strode up to Jihoon until there was barely any room left between the two of them.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“No I don’t.” Jihoon quickly rebutted. If it were possible, the look in Woojin’s eyes got darker.

 

“Yes you do! Why are you pretending not to know!” Woojin practically growled. The feelings of resentment for the past month rose up in Jihoon. His eyes narrowed.

 

“Because there is no us.” The cold tone that Jihoon’s voice took on made Woojin’s eyes widen and then narrow.

 

“Don’t kid around. You know that I like you. Why are you-” How dare he. How. Dare. He.

 

“No. I. Don’t.” Jihoon pushed Woojin back, making the other stumble.

 

“What?” Woojin looked at him with hurt and confused eyes.

 

“No, I didn’t know you liked me. The only thing I knew was that I was getting left behind by my best friend, who once told me he’d never leave. But that’s exactly what you did. You. Left. Me.” With each word, Jihoon shoved Woojin back until the other was pressed against the wall with the thud. But Woojin didn’t feel the pain. The only thing he saw was Jihoon’s eyes that were usually bright and starry-eyes, glisten with tears.

 

“Jihoon-”

 

“Shut up! You don’t get to say anything! You left me!” Jihoon yelled, punching Woojin’s chest.

 

“I didn’t want to! You know how my mom is! She doesn’t accept how I’m-”

 

“How long are you going to keep up with your excuses?” Woojin stared down at Jihoon. He could feel his heart break as he looked at the tears streaming down Jihoon’s face. But what hurt the most was the tiredness that was in Jihoon’s eyes. The tiredness that told him Jihoon gave up on whatever the two had.

 

“I didn’t mean to…” Woojin’s voice faded to a whisper as Jihoon stepped away from him. He surged forward to try and grab Jihoon’s arm, but Jihoon’s hand that raised up stopped him.

 

“I know.” The anger that was Jihoon’s eyes left him. “If you like me as much as you said you do, just stop it. Leave me alone. Let me move on.”

 

Woojin wanted to argue back. And he was about to, but then Jihoon’s next word stopped whatever he planned to say.

 

“Please.” In the 13 years that Woojin had known Jihoon, since the time they were 4, Jihoon never once uttered a single please. Maybe a thank you, but you’d never hear him say please. It used to frustrate their kindergarten teacher so much. And now, he finally got to hear it. But this wasn’t the way it was supposed to happen.

 

“Jihoon…” Anything else he was going to say vanished from his thoughts. He slumped onto the floor, staring up at Jihoon. His eyes started to water with stinging tears.

 

“Just stop it Woojin. Please.” And who was Woojin to deny Jihoon anything. From the moment they had met and he looked into the bright eyes that belonged to Jihoon, he thought to himself, he’ll never from sadness, not if I can help it. For a while, even if nothing was official, they had something. Something that made his heart pound and eyes soften everytime he laid eyes on the other. He knew Jihoon felt the same.

 

But then he did this. Woojin’s head dropped to his knees, and he gripped his hair frustratingly. He’d done this. He’d ruin them. Woojin looked up at Jihoon, eyes bright were tears. “I’m sorry,” he croaked.

 

“I know, Woojin. I know.” JIhoon’s voice cracked, but he steeled himself to not cry anymore. He looked at Woojin, who was on the ground, staring up at him with eyes that burned of regret. “I’m sorry too.” He took a deep breath, before turning and walking away, leaving Woojin to stare at Jihoon’s retreating back.

 

When the door closed, the tears that were lodged behind Woojin’s eyes flooded. “I’m sorry Jihoon, I’m sorry.” He sobbed, clutching his knees tighter as he buried his head into them. When he returned home, hours later, eyes bloodshot and still misty, he ignored his mother’s concerned calling of his name, and collapsed onto his bed.

 

“Jihoon, I love you.”

 

***

 

By the time spring rolled around, the school accepted that the two Parks were no longer a thing, much less friends. The two couldn’t be in the same room as each other with Jihoon pointingly looking away and Woojin never looking up from this desk, only to sometimes glance at Jihoon’s backside sadly. 

 

When Mina confessed to him about a month after he messed up, Woojin only shook his head. “I’m sorry,” Seeing Mina’s face scrunch up in tears made him feel guilty, but everytime he saw her, he could only see Jihoon’s heartbreaking eyes looking back at him. And that, hurt more than the looks that her friends threw at him, or the rumors that surrounded him later, citing him to be a heartbreaker.

 

Jihoon remained with Jinyoung. Truthfully, he never felt anything more than platonics feelings towards his boyfriend during the months that they spent together. He’d try to laugh along to one of Jinyoung’s jokes whenever the younger cracked them. But they always sounded empty and fake. 

 

Even though Jinyoung said he didn’t mind being second, it was obvious he did. His face would scrunch up to a snarl whenver he thought Jihoon was looking at anyone other than him. They fought often. It wasn’t like his and Woojin’s banters. They were screaming matches where Jinyoung accused him of cheating and not loving him, and they all ended with Jihoon feeling exhausted.

 

This was the relationship he deserved. Because everytime he glanced back, he could see Woojin throw himself into his dancing, and away from anything else. He could see blank, and sometimes pained, looks that the younger had started to adorn himself him. Woojin wasn’t the bright, teasing brat that he was anymore. He was sullen, eyes dead. The only thing passionate about him was his dancing. 

 

Jihoon would know. He went to Woojin’s final showcase of his high school career.. He’d made sure to stay in the back, and keep his face hidden. Woojin never saw his eyes light up with pride (and love) as he watched Woojin perform. But Jinyoung did. 

 

That was their biggest fight.

 

“WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THAT!” Jinyoung threw his arms up in the arms, pacing in front of Jihoon.

 

“I’m sorry.” That was starting to become Jihoon’s catchphrase.

 

“NO YOU’RE NOT! YOU NEVER ARE! YOU STILL LOVE HIM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!” Jinyoung continued to shout at him, steps becoming more menacing. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He’d learn it was best to just say sorry when Jinyoung was being like this. If he tried to say anything back, argue that it was Jinyoung who told him it was okay for him to be a rebound, then Jinyoung would only get angrier. Jihoon had done enough. He’d hurt enough people. He’d taken Jinyoung’s feelings for him and molded them to be like this. So it was okay, he told himself. He deserved this.

 

Finally, Jinyoung stopped his rampage. His face was still red and he was breathing hard, but the rage in his eyes were gone. He crouched in front of Jihoon, who only stared back at him with no emotions in his eyes.

 

Breathing loudly, he wrapped his arms around Jihoon, ignoring how the other just stayed stiffly in his arms. “You know I’m only like this because I love you, right?”

 

Jihoon nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“As long as you don’t leave, I’ll never leave you. Okay?” Jihoon didn’t dare look up at his boyfriend’s eyes. He just nodded again. It was okay. He hurt Woojin and now Jinyoung. The least he could do was make up for it. He wrapped his arms around JInyoung, ignoring the burning sensations of tears when Jinyoung held him close. 

 

It was okay. He deserved this.

 

***

 

Woojin slumped against the mirror in the practice room, his breathing labored from the intense choreography. It was late, he knew it. Almost 10 pm, but he didn’t want to leave. Not yet. If he went home, he’d have to see the disappointed look of his mom that was permanent ever since he rejected Mina. She knew why, but she didn’t accept.

 

His phone rang insistently. He glanced over at him, grimacing when he saw his mom flashing on the screen. Woojin sighed, before grabbing it and answering.

 

“Park Woojin! What time do you think it is-!” He cut off his mother’s furious Korean with a tired sigh.

 

“I’ll head home now. I already ate, so don’t make me anything.” He hung up before she could continue. He was already a horrible person, so what did being a horrible son make it any worse.

 

He pushed himself off of the floor with a grunt, before grabbing his stuff that lied haphazardly on the floor next to him. By now, the weather was almost humid, and walking home all sweaty wasn’t the best of options, but it was what he had to work with.

 

As he walked to the bus station, he remembered the conversation between him and Jihoon, two seasons ago. He’d forgotten about JIhoon, too worried about pleasing his mother and taking Mina home. A little fond smile tugged at his lips as he remembered teasing Jihoon. The idiot had gotten sick the next day, whining to Woojin who had came over to keep him company.

 

_ “Woojinie, it’s all your fault,” JIhoon had pouted as he sneezed for the 10th consecutive time. _

 

_ “I know, I’m sorry. I’ll buy you one of those overly-sweet frappuccinos to make up for it.” _

 

_ “...Promise?” _

 

_ “Promise.” _

 

The memory left him bittersweet, just as most things did. He was so caught up in memory lane, he almost didn’t hear shouting near the parking lot.

 

Woojin raised his eyebrow at the noise. Should he go and figure out what was happening….? He didn’t want to get involved in other people’s troubles, and almost walked away. Until he heard his name being yelled in a familiar voice.

 

His curiosity got the better of him, and he jogged over to the scene.

 

The scene made his blood boil. There was someone who was yelling, shaking somebody else furiously. That person wasn’t doing anything to fight back, and it was the resignation that made Woojin furious. From the dim light of the street light, he couldn’t make out who the people were, but he could definitely hear what the guy was yelling about.

 

“YOU THOUGHT OF HIM AGAIN, DIDN’T YOU? YOU THOUGHT OF WOOJIN AGAIN! YOU PROMISED! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?!”

 

Woojin dropped his bag and sprinted over to the two fighting. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!” he shouted at the guy screaming, pushing the two of the apart, and stepping in front of the smaller guy.

 

In the light, he could make out some features. He looked a lot like, “Jinyoung Bae?” That would make...he swerved around and in front of him was Jihoon. Jihoon whose blank eyes had met his and widened in horror. If Woojin was furious before, it was nothing compared to the sea of red before him now. Before Jinyoung could even react, Woojin’s fist had pulled back and socked him in the face.

 

“YOU BASTARD!” Woojin had handed Jihoon over to Jinyoung, because the other needed someone who loved him. This...this was not the person he gave Jihoon up to. This person was going to pay.

 

Jihoon snapped out of his shock and pulled Woojin back. “STOP!” he screamed. He saw JInyoung starting to get back up. He looked at Jinyoung for the first time with any emotions. And they weren’t fond ones. 

 

No. Jihoon deserved the relationship. But if Jinyoung was going to hurt Woojin, he’d fight back. No one got to hurt Woojin. No one.

 

The anger in JInyoung’s eyes dissipated as he saw the two of them try to guard the other. The only thing left was hurt. “Of course you’d choose him,” he laughed bitterly. Jihoon and Woojin watched him warily, but he didn’t care. He was done. Done with all this crap. He lied when he said he was fine with being Jihoon’s number two. But he believed, that he could be the first in Jihoons heart. Looking at the them…

 

“I’m done.” Jinyoung walked off.

 

When Woojin was really sure that the other was gone, he turned to look at Jihoon. Jihoon who was staring back at him with guilt.

 

“I’m sorry. I-”

 

Woojin wrapped his arms around Jihoon, sighing. Jihoon froze, but sank into the other’s embrace.

 

“I’m sorry,” Woojin whispered, “I should have paid more attention to him.”

 

Jihoon shook his head before stepping back. “It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I couldn’t love him, that’s why he got mad.”

 

“I’ll kill him,” Wooin promised. Jihoon almost laughed but he saw the serious look in the other’s eyes.

 

“Don’t. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Why are you blaming yourself?” Woojin wiped away the tears that Jihoon didn’t even knew were forming. His voice unbearably soft. “Is it what the bastard made you believe?”

 

“Because it’s mine-”

 

“Stop. Nothing’s your fault.”

 

Jihoon didn’t believe, but he nodded his head anyways. Woojin hugged him again, and this time, Jihoon made no move to move away. 

 

“Where did we go wrong?” Woojin muttered into his hair.

 

“I think you know why,” Jihoon mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Is sorry going to be our always?” Jihoon teased, but there was a sadness in his voice. “What a depressing relationship.”

 

“...relationship?” 

 

“I meant by friends.” Jihoon stuttered. He could feel Woojin’s laughter rumbling, but he ignored it.

 

“So we’re friends now?” Woojin teased.

 

“I don’t know, are we?” Jihoon looked up at Woojin.

 

“I don’t want to be friends.”

 

“Oh,” he couldn’t say Woojin’s response didn’t hurt, because it did. But he couldn’t let that show.

 

“I want to be more.” What? Was Jihoon hearing Woojin right? The other wanted to be….?

 

Woojin pulled back, a teasing smile on his face. “We started on the wrong foot. Let’s start again. My name is Woojin Park. Would you like to go out sometime?”

 

Even though Woojin looked confident, his palms were sweating with nervousness. If Jihoon didn’t say yes, if they could never be friends again, if Woojin had to live without Jihoon in his life…

 

“Sure you idiot. Let’s go out.” Woojin’s face broke out into a large grin that matched Jihoon’s.

 

***

 

Jihoon had forgotten the whole ordeal with JInyoung until the next day, when the other texted him saying they should break up. Not long after that, he moved away. Woojin wanted to hunt him down, but honestly, JIhoon was just glad to be out of that relationship. He blamed himself for causing Jinyoung to be like that, even though Woojin constantly told him it wasn’t his fault. 

 

He hadn’t believe Woojin. After a whole lot of convincing, Jihoon finally decided to go see a therapist for all the trouble. It helped that Woojin went as well, to mend his relationship with his mother, who still hadn’t accepted him yet.

 

Speaking off, Woojin’s snaggle toothed smiled was what greeted him as he left the office. Jihoon felt his own lips curl into a smile as he grabbed the other’s hand.

 

“How was it?”

 

“Okay, she wanted to me to try group counseling.”

 

“Will you?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe. You?”

 

“He wanted me to go eat dinner with my mom.”

 

“Will you?” Jihoon mocked Woojin’s words.

 

Woojin rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t know,” he echoed.

 

“You’re frustrating.”

 

“You love me anyways~” Woojin teased. Jihoon’s face turned red, but he laughed.

 

“Guess I do.”

 

Woojin halted, looking at Jihoon. “What did you say?” His boyfriend’s voice was getting excited again, so being the great boyfriend he was, Jihoon decided to tease him.

 

“I don’t know. What did I say~?” He pecked Woojin’s cheek before dashing away, laughing.

 

“Jihoon! Come back!” Woojin laughed as he chased after his boyfriend.

 

“No I don’t think I will~”

 

“Hey, Jihoon!” Woojin yelled, “i love you!”

 

Jihoon laughed. Maybe everything wasn’t okay, but that was okay too. It was fine to be not fine. As long as he had Woojin by his side. Not that he’d ever tell the other. 


End file.
